Soul Calibur: Heart
by Lella-Momo
Summary: When YunSeong meets a girl named LeiFong on his way to destroy Soul Edge, he and LeiFong discover something between themselves. YunOC Soul Calibur 3 setup. Rated T for language and suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm starting a new fiction for Soul Calibur! It's a YunOC so it's gonna be my own character. Well, I hope you enjoy it! A/N Yun-Seong is In his Edit Costume 1 which has a orange jacket and black shorts and shoes. A/N It's Soul Calibur 3 fyi. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur. All characters and settings belong to NAMCO.**

Yun-Seong walked down the bustling market of Hong-Kong. His search for Soul Edge had been long and rigorous. He had also met a lot of different people on his way to the cursed sword. He sighed and continued walking. He bought an apple from a fruit merchant and continued to walk, snacking on his apple. As he walked by an alley, he heard a man cackle. He stepped back a few feet to see a girl with dark brown hair and dark green eyes, surrounded by three thug-like men.

"C'mon, girlie. Don't be like that." One man said.

"Tch..." the girl mumbled. All the men had knives and bandanas on their heads. They each wore a dark brown Gi with the sleeves ripped off, as well torn shorts and dark sashes.

_A gang_, thought Yun-SeongBut before he could draw his blade, White Storm, the girl drew a silver blade of her own from a sheath that hung horizontally from her waist. With lightning speed, she quickly took out the two goons. She didn't kill them, she merely cut their arms and legs. The apple Yun-Seong had been eating fell right out of his mouth. Before the girl could turn around, the leader had her pinned against the wall. Her sword fell to the ground. She tried to pull his arms away, but he must have been to strong for her. That's when Yun-Seong decided to act. He ran toward the thug and sliced his back.

"Ugh!" The man yelped as he fell to the ground.

The girl was on the ground by now. She looked up at Yun-Seong as he put his sword away. She got up and steadied herself. Yun-Seong turned around and asked, "Are you all right? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No, I'm fine." She answered. The girl's hair was put up into a casual disarray by a red hair tie. She was wearing a loose, pale-blue tube top with a red ribbon from her neck holding it in place, as well as her pale-blue miniskirt. There was a gold medallion in the center of her ribbon, with a larger medallion holding the ribbon on her lower back. She wore pale blue sleeves, that started at her elbows, and that had red symbols on them. Holding them in place, were red yarns with gold beads holding the tassels in place. Accompanying the yarn, were silver elbow protectors with gold diamond shaped prongs on them. She wore pale blue pant legs, that started at her knees, accompanied by the same accessories that were on her arms. She wore blue shoes with a slim, red stripe running across them. Both her sleeves and pants had red ropes sown into them. To top it off, she wore white, leather gloves with red palms. She put her sword back into it's sheath and bowed to Yun-Seong. "Thank you," she started. "Thank you, for your help."

"Don't mention it." He said.

"But, there must be something I can give you." She said. "Would want money, or my blade?"

"I'm not that into material possessions," he began. "And I'm not practiced in your discipline." He paused. "Unless you know where Soul Edge is, I don't need anything."

He turned and started walking. "So, you're looking for Soul Edge?" She asked.

"Yeah, why do you-" he stopped when he heard a sword being drawn. He quicklydrew his sword and parried the girl's strike. "What the Hell is your problem?!"

She stepped back. "I have sworn to stop anyone who seeks that cursed blade!" She ran forward and attempted to strike again.

When he parried her this time, her blade went flying against a wall. He grabbed her arms firmly as his blade fell to the ground. "Look, you have the wrong idea. I'm not searching for Soul Edge for my own gain!"

She quit struggling against him and looked at him in the eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm searching for it so I can destroy it!" He yelled, his face no only centimeters from hers.

She blushed. "I-I...N-no! Anyone who has searched for that sword have succumbed to its evil! I can't let you search for it!"

He let her go and picked up his blade. He put it away and looked back at her. "Look, I don't care what you say, but I'm going to find that sword and destroy it."

"Wait!" She cried. He turned to face her. "If you're going to destroy it. I might as well go with you. I have always wished to destroy the evil sword, but whenever I tried I... I just couldn't do it alone."

He sighed and put his hands behind his head. "Fine, I guess you can go with me. I just need to know your name first."

"My name is Lei-Fong." She answered.

"Yun-Seong." He told her.

"Okay, Yun-Seong. It's nice to be traveling with you." He just shrugged. He and Lei-Fong started walking through Hong-Kong.

**Well, waddya' think? I know, a little cliche, but I liked writing it. Well see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. . . Again!!!! ****Well, here's the second chapter!!!!**

**FYI: Lei is pronounced, "Lay" not "Lee"!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur! All characters and settings belong to NAMCO.**

Yun and Lei were walking side by side, Lei's pale skin shining brightly in the sunlight. From Yun's observation, Lei looked about 18, was about 5", and weighed about 110 ib. _She's very beautiful, _thought Yun. _And would you look at her. . . Wait! Hold on! I just met this girl! You have to know her a lot better before you start fantasizing! _

Lei looked over at him. "Hey," said Lei. "Are you all right? Why are you staring at me?"

Yun blushed, embarrassed. "Er! No reason." He replied, putting his hands behind his head and turning his head away. She just shrugged and kept walking. Yun finally composed himself and asked, "So, do you live here in Hong-Kong?"

"Yup! I was born and raised here by my Grandmother for 18 years." She replied. "And you?"

"I'm from Korea, actually." He answered. "I'm 18 by the way."

"I see." She said.

There was a long awkward silence. Yun broke it by asking, "Do you live with family, here in Hong-Kong?"

"No," she answered. "I used to live with my grandmother, but she was taken by disease."

"Oh," he said. "I know how you feel." She looked at him. "My father was taken by disease and my mother went missing when I was very young. I took care of myself for a little while."

"I-I'm sorry." She said, with a sad tone in her voice.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I don't like it when people worry about me. It makes me feel weak."

"Ah! I didn't mean..."

He interrupted her. "Hey don't get all riled up, I was just kidding. Man, you've known me for an hour and still haven't figured me out!" He laughed. "You must be pretty slow." She growled and punched him in the shoulder. "Ow!" He yelped. "Girl you hit hard!"

"Hmph! Well that's what you get for messing with, Lei-Fong! Mistress of Martial Arts!" She made a kung fu pose, with fire in her eyes. They looked at each other and started laughing. "You see, I can be funny."

He smirked. "Who said you were funny?"

She death-glared him and he grinned. She smiled and laughed. _He is a funny boy. And a cute one... Hold on Lei, you barely know the guy... I know, but he __**is**__ cute._

They talked for a while, making jokes and laughing. It was soon nightfall. They decided to stop at an inn to rest. "Uh...," Muttered Yun. "I'm a... broke." He said to Lei.

"You have got to be kidding me!" She said. "I only have enough money for a **single bed** room!"

"All right then," said the clerk. "Here's your key." He handed Lei the key.

"But, but, but..." They both stuttered. Lei just sighed and gave the clerk the money. Yun and Lei walked up to the room. Lei ran into the room and jumped on the bed.

"Hey! What's the deal!" Shouted Yun.

"Since I paid for the room," Lei started. "I should get the bed." She crawled under the sheets and smirked.

"Then where am I supposed to sleep?" Yun whined.

"On the chair there." Lei answered. Yun grumbled and plopped down on the chair. Halfway through the night. Lei couldn't help but notice that Yun was shivering. She got up and shook him awake. He opened his eyes and glared at her. "You know, Yun. You can have the bed if you want."

"No." He said. "You need the bed more than I do." She sighed and pulled him up by the arm. She pulled him over to the bed and sat him down. But he refused to lie down. "Like I said before. You need the bed more than I do."

"I'll be fine." She said. "I'll just sleep on the chair." Before she could take another step, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down onto the bed. She fell on top of him on the bed. "H-Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

He sighed. "Look, I'm not going to move until you sleep on the bed."

"Fine, then I'll you'll just have to stay, because I'm not moving!"

"You're a stubborn girl, aren't you?" She glared at him, but then blushed at the awkward position they were in. She quickly crawled to the other side of the bed. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. She turned on her side, her back toward him. She too, closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

**Well, done with Ch.2!!! Hope you liked it! For my IchiRuki fic readers, I'll be updating soon. **


End file.
